


I Promise You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I promise you</i><br/>As a lover and a friend<br/>I will love you like I'll never love again<br/>With everything I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr
> 
> Would you mind writing a Ziam songfic please? The song is "I promise you" by backstreet boys from Zayn's POV
> 
> Um, this is super cheesy, just a warning, and also based to the point of plagiarism on Scotty and Kevin in Brothers and Sisters, so sorry about that but they’re so darn cute!

Zayn walked into the flat wearily, his shoulders sagging and his face finally ridding itself of the smile he'd been trying to fake all day. It had been a bloody long day, and it was only then as he entered his own home that he could drop all pretences that everything was totally fine, because it most definitely wasn't. 

Thankfully Liam was there immediately with a glass of wine that Zayn happily gulped down half of, and a warm kiss that tasted of comfort and home. 

"Thanks, love," he told his partner with a tired sigh that prompted Liam to rub his back sympathetically while Zayn tucked his head into the crook of his neck and they made their way slowly into the dimly lit living room. "I need this after today!" 

It had been almost two years since they'd moved in together and Zayn was still grateful whenever Liam made him feel better after a tough day or proved a comfort to him when he needed it the most - he was determined not to become complacent because if he was totally honest it was still slightly surprising to him that they were together at all. Liam just seemed so perfect compared to all his flaws, and there were times when Zayn could hardly believe that out of every boy on the planet he'd chosen him. 

"Why's that?" asked Liam from where he'd sat down on the sofa, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into real life. "What's up with Louis?" 

With another sigh Zayn resigned himself to relaying the sorry tale of their friend, who had called him up an hour before as he was leaving work to ask him through sobs whether he could please visit him, which of course Zayn had been unable to refuse despite the 'date night' him and his boyfriend had planned for that evening. 

"He and Harry have been arguing," the beginnings of his explanation prompted a small noise of empathy and understanding from Liam’s mouth as he patted the cushion next to him to encourage him to sit down. Having done so and had a strong arm wrapped around his waist, Zayn continued with his story. "Apparently it's been really bad these past few days, but this time Harry walked out." 

This was enough to elicit a gasp from Liam, followed by an exclamation of, "Poor Louis!" 

"I know,” Zayn murmured softly into his now empty glass. They both thought to refill it at the same time and subsequently ended up with Liam’s hand wrapped around Zayn’s which was grasping the wine bottle. For a moment there was silence; Zayn looked down at where their hands were interlinked and then back up at Liam's face to see that he was staring back at him just as intensely. His eyes were filled with what Zayn was pleased to be able to recognise as understanding adoration, before they once again clouded over with confusion and their conversation continued as though the moment had never happened. 

"Wh - why have they been arguing so much?" Although it wasn't in Liam’s nature to pry, hence his slight embarrassment at coming across as nosy, it was clear that he was interested to know more. Zayn gritted his teeth and forced himself to carry on with the whole fucked up truth behind it. 

"Oh, that's the best part," his voice dripped sarcasm so heavy that even Liam man could pick up on it as he seemingly hung onto Zayn’s every cynical word. "They've been arguing with each other because Harry decided to tell him yesterday that for the past 3 months he's been sleeping with Niall!" 

"Fucking hell!" Nothing ever made Liam swear, so it was clear he was taking this issue to heart as deeply as Zayn was. "What about Josh?" 

Another sigh escaped from Zayn’s lips as he leaned forwards and dropped his head into his hands which were propped up on his knees. "Niall 'doesn't want to tell him' in case he 'breaks his heart'." 

"But he's going to break it anyway, isn't he?" Suddenly Liam was quite passionate about the subject, which was usually a turn on for Zayn but just then simply seemed to compound how shit his day had been. "I mean, Lou's a great guy but he can't keep his mouth shut about stuff like that! Josh is going to find out eventually!" 

"I know," these seemed to be the only words that Zayn could think of uttering under the circumstances as he chose to focus on the way their hands were still positioned on top of each other, Liam’s gripping his quite tightly as he grew more frustrated with their promiscuous friends. Suddenly all he could think of was: 'I wish there was a ring on your hand'. 

Zayn had no idea where on earth the thought had come from, but for some reason it stuck, so when Zayn opened his mouth to say something about how their friends' love lives seemed to be falling apart what actually came out was, "Marry me." 

A whole minute of utter silence passed them by: Liam had stopped with his ranting, Zayn didn't dare to speak a word, and even their breathing seemed to have halted while his ridiculously honest statement sunk into the room. Then Liam’s eyes widened as he repeated his words with complete incredulity. 

“Did you just say, ‘marry me’?” 

“Uh, yes?” He could hardly have denied it, could he? However his words seemed to strike a chord with Liam, for it was then that he began to babble in a manner that was adorable but that Zayn knew he had to stop in order to explain what on earth he had been thinking. 

"I, I thought you don't believe in marriage, that you thought -”

"I didn't, but then I met you. And I know this isn't an appropriate time but I've just realised that I actually want to marry you more than anything else in the world." 

There was a smile toying at the corners of Liam’s mouth but he still seemed slightly shell shocked by Zayn’s revelation as he responded with the only words he could seemingly think of under the circumstances. "You want to marry him... because Harry slept with Niall?" 

It would have been almost funny if he hadn't been so serious, and Zayn quickly interrupted his question with an outburst of his own. "No! Well, sort of! I mean, their relationships seem to be breaking apart and it made him think about us and how I never want to leave you." 

Liam was slightly less confused by then, however when he opened his mouth to ask another question Zayn continued to talk over him, knowing that if he didn't let out everything he was thinking right that minute then he never would. 

“I love you so much, you have no idea, because you’re perfect and amazing and wonderful and I want to show that to the whole world so... oh, fuck, I’m doing this all wrong.” Before he had time to consider how completely crazy he was being, Zayn slid off of the sofa cushions, his hand still not having been released from Liam’s grip, and positioned himself on one knee on the floor. As he summoned up as much courage as he possibly could under the circumstances, Liam’s free hand flew to his mouth when he realised that his boyfriend was actually being totally serious. There was absolutely no going back, and Zayn didn’t even care. 

"I never, ever thought I'd say this, but if I don't do it now I'll regret it forever, and anyway..." here Zayn looked up into his partner’s eyes that were sparkling with tears of what Zayn hoped was happiness, "Liam James Payne, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" 

For a moment there was complete silence, which was slightly less than encouraging, but before Zayn could make sure that Liam had actually heard his question he finally replied. "Yes." The first time he said it, it was barely audible, however he quickly rectified this by repeating himself several times in a multitude of tones that ranged from disbelief to gratitude to pure amazement. "Yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" 

With that he leaned forwards to finally seal their lips in a kiss that seemed to last for infinity and yet at the same time was over far too soon. His mouth was soft and warm and perfect and for the first time Zayn realised that he was kissing his fiancé’s lips. If that wasn't the best feeling in the world, he didn't know what was! 

"I love you," Zayn whispered into Liam’s mouth, causing him to smile even more widely. 

"I love you more." 

***

**5 months later**

If Zayn was honest, he really wanted to be the one to carry Liam over the threshold of their honeymoon suite, but when they considered the size difference it made more sense for the other boy to do it. Which is why his first memories of their wedding night are of Liam kicking the door closed behind them with his foot, laying him down on the bed as delicately as though he were a newborn baby, and then propping himself up over him on his forearms so that they could stare endearingly into each other's eyes once again. 

"Hey there," he smiled goofily, like he was 15 rather than 25, and Zayn grinned back while his warm breath fell long and slow against his cheek. 

"Hey there, Mr Malik." 

If Liam's face had been happy before, it was nothing compared to the way he suddenly beamed at his new name (they'd decided against 'Zayn Payne' on the grounds that Zayn didn't really want it to rhyme): his beautiful brown eyes lit up as they met his own; his lips were stretched upwards until it seemed he could smile no more widely; and a small blush of pure contentment spread towards his cheeks. 

"Mr Malik," he repeated in an awed whisper, "I like the sound of that." 

Laughing softly at how frankly adorable Liam was being, Zayn reached up a hand to stroke his thumb across his cheek, although secretly he couldn't help thinking exactly the same thing - he wanted to call him that as much as possible, for he was certain there was no way the novelty would ever wear off. 

"Well, you'd better get used to it! After all, we're married now!" Leaning down slightly, Liam kissed him for the umpteenth time that day; Zayn responded with similar fervour by linking their tongues together too, and by wrapping his arms around his back. As with the name, the thought of kissing his husband would never grow old. 

When they broke apart, they'd managed to roll onto their sides so that they were clasping each other close on the king size bed like they'd never let go. 

"Married," once again Liam had reverted back to repeating him, but his next question was one Zayn certainly hadn't been expecting. "Does that mean you'll love me forever?" Although his tone was attempting to be light and jokey, his eyes were deep and still in a way that Zayn recognised as meaning he was deadly serious. 

"Of course!" quickly he jumped to comfort and reassure Liam of what he knew to be the truth. "I've always known that I'll love you forever and now you have the proof..." Here he took Liam’s left hand and brought it to his lips so that he could kiss the ring that was now in proud of place on his fourth finger. “I’ve loved you ever since I first met you all those years ago, and I’ll love you until I’m a hundred.” 

His eyes were shining now, from the soft light of the lamp and from the small tears that glistened in them. “I love everything about you – I love how you smile, and the way you refuse to argue with me, how you always know what’s right and how to make me feel better. I love you more than I love my own family, and now you _are_ my family! _We’re_ a family.” 

The steady pounding of Liam’s heart against his chest reverberated through Zayn as he hugged his husband yet closer, until it became the only thing he could register. "Til death do us part," Zayn whispered into the silent room, and Liam repeated him once more. 

"Til death do us part." 


End file.
